


Salvataggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amazzone innamorata [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un legame di vera amicizia.
Series: Amazzone innamorata [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049462





	Salvataggio

Salvataggio

Il bastone di Olimpia giaceva a terra spezzato, in mezzo alle carcasse prive di vita dei suoi aggressori. Il sangue scorreva sulle sue cosce lisce, che continuavano a tremare impedendole di stare dritta. Rischiò di precipitare a terra di faccia, ma due braccia forti l'afferrarono. Si voltò e vide l'amica che la guardava con aria preoccupata. Xena le posò una mano sulla ferita sanguinante sul fianco, da dove zampillava il liquido scuro.

"Sei stata brava, hai tenuto duro". Olimpia si appoggiò contro di lei e Xena la prese in braccio.

"Ai tenuto duro". Aggiunse con tono ruvido, ma posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Ora lascia fare a me. Ti porto a farti curare".

Olimpia sentì la sua voce farsi lontana e annuì a fatica. I lunghi capelli le erano aderiti al viso sudato.


End file.
